(I Know You Want To) Cry Out
by ahogami
Summary: "I'll give ya a choice. I'll keep kicking your seat and bothering you for the rest of this movie, or you can come sit next to me." Kagami was really starting to regret seeing this movie.


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Kagami gritted his teeth, feeling his blood temperature rise ever so slowly, fists clenching into his popcorn as he tried his hardest to ignore the asshole kicking his seat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"He really shouldn't have sat in front of him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"If he had the chance to move, he would have ages ago without any form of protest. However, to his misfortune, he had chosen to see the movie on its second day of being in theaters, and perhaps he was just too relaxed about the time he chose to arrive at the theater. After all, the theater was half-full, save for a few various seats in the front, but Kagami knew his height would block everyone else from seeing the screen. In hindsight, he should've seen that coming. With a soft sigh, Kagami had sat down, two seats from the end, second last row./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"To his dismay, he ended up stuck in front of this bastard who just wouldn't leave him emalone./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"At first, it had started with crude commentary. He had complained whenever there was something he didn't like (emher tits are too small; what kinda hero is he supposed to be? He sucks ass; hah? Is that really what they call a fight scene? Could fight them better in my sleep) /em, but loud enough that whole theater could hear. No, annoyingly enough, it was almost as if he was saving his lovely comments just for Kagami's ears to hear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Then the prick had started sipping his drink emloudly. As Kagami cursed and wondered what exactly he had done to receive such a cruel punishment, he noticed that no one else seemed to have picked up on the slurping, or they simply didn't care enough to comment. He would have done anything to trade places with anyone else in this theater. His eyebrow twitched in irritation, hearing each and every obnoxious slurp as the blood steadily rose in his veins. emGod, what a prick./em/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Next came the kicking. Kagami had at first tried to ignore it for the sake of the movie and the people around him, but the kicking had gotten persistent, and he soon couldn't handle it anymore. His head whipped around, eyes narrowed in a glare, and he had to admit… it was frightening just how good looking this asshole was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Even in the dark, he was attractive. Blue eyes, the kind of dark blue orbs that seemed to have somewhat of a lazy dull to them, but still screaming emI'm better than you and we both know it./em His hair, which coincidentally matched the color of his eyes, wasn't quite as long or spiked out as his own, but it still looked good. In fact, it somehow complimented his dark skin-tone, despite such odd colours./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"But of course, his looks could not replace the irritation and anger Kagami felt inside all thanks to this guy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Do you fucking mind?!" He had whispered in a hushed tone, trying his best to sound intimidating while being quiet at the same time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"To add on to his anger, the guy didn't even blink, picking at his ear while dismissing Kagami's rage with a bored look. "Oi, don't be like that. I was just trying to get your attention."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"emThe nerve of this guy. /em"Then get my attention the emnormal /emway, bastard!" In a cruel twist of fate, he supposed he had let his voice rise a little too much, pointed glares and hisses all of a sudden being directed at him as if emhe/em was the problem. How could they have noticed him, but not the asshole sitting right behind him?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"This only seemed to amuse the guy further, staring right at Kagami as he responded, "Relax, idiot. I just wanted you to move. I can't see with your fat head in the way."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Kagami's current emotions were a mix of ! #$%^* and *!^#%$ right now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Gnnk-! There's nowhere else to move, asshole!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"He watched almost in slow motion as an eyebrow raised on the bastard's face, a challenge clearly portrayed in his navy orbs, before they trailed down to his right. Kagami's own eyes followed the motion, eyes widening as he saw what exactly it was he was looking at and emoh god, there's an empty seat beside him./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""I'll give you a choice. I'll keep kicking your seat and bothering you for the rest of this movie, or you can come sit next to me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Kagami was really starting to regret seeing this movie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Reluctantly, the red-head stood, grumbling a few select curses under his breath as he got out of his aisle and into the bluenet's. The moment he sat down beside this guy, he knew it was a mistake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""The name's Aomine Daiki." The asshole—no, emAomine—/emwhispered into his ear as soon as he sat down beside him, his voice low, a hint of a seductive under-tone to it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Kagami gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to suppress the shiver that was threatening to crawl up his spine just from Aomine's voice. "I don't care."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Even though he wasn't looking at him, he could definitely tell that Aomine was smirking right now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Surprisingly enough, Aomine had stayed true to his word. For the rest of the movie, there was no kicking, no loud slurping, and no unnecessary comments. Instead, he was met with silence, save for the moments when the idiot kept whispering in his ear about his thoughts on the scene and Kagami would have to push his face away to keep himself from kissing the bastard senseless right then and there. Despite the silence the bluenet had granted him with, he still couldn't quite focus on the movie./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"To no one's surprise, it was all Aomine's fault./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Aomine's knee would always be brushing against Kagami's, his arm would be rubbing against Kagami's own on their shared arm-chair, and there was even that one moment when he had tried to grab some of Kagami's popcorn and ended up reaching for his thigh instead (emOops, /emAomine had said, his voice not even sounding the least bit apologetic at emall)./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Even with all of this going on, and the annoyance Kagami felt just from emlooking/em at the guy, he still couldn't deny the goosebumps that developed whenever Aomine touched him, couldn't deny the shiver that consumed his body whenever Aomine whispered in his ear, couldn't deny the frenzied sensation he felt under Aomine's heated gaze./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"When the movie was finally over, Kagami felt like he could finally breathe again. He bolted up right as soon as the end credits rolled, ready to just get the hell out of there and forget all about Aomine Daiki and his stupid voice, his stupid smirk, his stupid everything, only to find he couldn't. Of course, the very object of his irritation was blocking him in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Kagami resisted the urge to groan, instead opting for, "Why the hell aren't you walking?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" "'Cause I know you'll run off the minute I do." Was it possible for this guy's smirk to get any wider?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Like hell I will!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Really? Come with me then," Aomine finally began to move, looking over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow as he noticed that Kagami was still rooted in the same place. "Unless you're too chicken-shit to go anywhere with me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Oh shit, he's done it now. He really just wanted to go home and forget all about this movie and the person that he was forced to watch it with, but.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Let's go, asshole," he muttered, shoving Aomine's shoulder as he stormed past him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" align="center"strong-o0o-/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"When Aomine finally stopped walking, Kagami found that they were at a basketball court of some sorts, the same one he frequently visited./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Looking around with a skeptic gaze, Kagami's brows furrowed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why the hell are we here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""To play, idiot." Aomine replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Huh? Why the hell are we playing basketball?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"His crimson orbs glanced over to meet cerulean. Aomine's eyes bored into Kagami's, not giving him a hint of what Aomine must be thinking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""I've seen ya around playing basketball, Kagami," Upon hearing his name, he whipped his head towards Aomine's direction, confusion plain on his face. Aomine, unfazed by Kagami's questionable stare, grabbed a nearby ball and spun it on his index finger. "I know you're also a fire-fighter down at the station. Your boss really thinks a lot of ya."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"All at once, it clicked into his head like a missing puzzle piece. This was emAomine Daiki/em, the cop that he had heard so much about from his own boss, but never had the chance to meet. This was emAomine Daiki, /emthe guy that was also the most obnoxious prick to ever walk on this earth, but was the best in his department. That also means…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Oi, you're the one who gave me a parking ticket yesterday!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Guilty." Aomine didn't look the least bit apologetic as he dribbled the ball, a smirk on his face. "Look, play me, and if I lose, I'll revoke the parking ticket. If I emwin, /emyou gotta go on a date with me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Wha- What makes you think I wanna go on a fucking date with you?!" He glared at the other, his brows furrowing in anger, although he couldn't hide the blush that was threatening to rise on his cheeks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Aomine just laughed, the challenge in his eyes from before rising. "Heh. Then I guess ya just gotta win against me if you don't wanna. That is-if you can."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;""Tch… Bring it on, asshole."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;" align="center"strong-o0o-/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Kagami lost by one point./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8003997802734px;"Needless to say, they didn't go to the movies for their first date, or their second date. Only on the third did Kagami finally agree to going, and he should've known what a mistake that was./p 


End file.
